Green Monkeys
The Green Monkeys are one of six teams in Legends of the Hidden Temple. Season 1 The Temple Run Artifact reached - Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress, The Trojan Horseshoe, Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat Artifact not reached - Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth The Temple Games Lost with one pendant - Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand Lost with a half-pendant - Galileo's Cannonball, The Mask of Shaka Zulu, The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal, The Treasure of Anne Bonny The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Lost Logbooks of Magellan, The Moccasins of Geronimo, The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte, The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci, The Belly Button of Buddha, The Helmet of Joan of Arc Lost with one correct answer - Henry VIII's Great Seal, The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson, Alexander and the Gordian Knot, The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra Lost with no correct answers - The Star of Sultan Saladin, The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary, The Collar of Davy Crockett The Moat Lost with both players across - The Golden Cup of Belshazzar, John Henry's Lost Hammer, The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan, John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine, The Golden Chains of Zenobia, The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa, The Codebook of Mata Hari, Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder Lost with one player across - Blackbeard's Treasure Map, Elizabeth I's Golden Ship, The Pendant of Kamehameha, The Stolen Arm of Shiva Lost with nobody across - King Tut's Cobra Staff, The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl Season 2 The Temple Run Artifact reached - The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora, The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata, The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba, The Broken Wing of Icarus Artifact not reached - The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin Lost with a pendant and a half - The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed Lost with one pendant - The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid, The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici Lost with a half-pendant - The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale, The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King, The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox, The Silk Sash of Múlàn Lost with no pendants - The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith, The Diary of Doctor Livingstone, The Missing Eye of David, The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, The Crown of Queen Nzinga, The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon, The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley, The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh, The Bonnet of Dolley Madison Lost with one correct answer - The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy, The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman, The Stone Head of the Evil King, The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman Lost with no correct answers - The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief, The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma, The Lost Lion Tail of Little John, The Shriveled Hand of Efoua, The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun, The Milk Bucket of Freydís The Moat Lost with both players across - The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba, The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny, The Lucky Medallion of Atocha, The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor, The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan Lost with one player across - The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus, The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl Season 3 The Temple Run Artifact reached - The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza, The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta, The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain, The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak, The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror, The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth, The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie Artifact not reached - The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd, The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible, The Dried Apple Half of William Tell, The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce, The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea, The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb, The Marble Armrest of Xerxes, The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith, The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen Lost with a pendant and a half - The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior Lost with one pendant - The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland, The Broken Trident of Poseidon Lost with a half-pendant - The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King, The Ruby Earring of Benzibab Lost with no pendants - The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean, The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson, The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud Lost with one correct answer - The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack, The War Fan of the 47 Rōnin, The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain, The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley, The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein The Moat Lost with both players across - The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain, The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh, The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas Lost with one player across - The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass Lost with nobody across - The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen, The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu, The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I, The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great Notes * The Green Monkeys have the most runs in a single season with 15 runs in Season 3. * The Green Monkeys had the most temple game appearances over the course of the series, having a team of Green Monkeys compete in the Temple Games in 48 episodes. * In both episodes where the Green Monkeys competed in the Temple Run and lost as a result of a Triple Seizure, the third temple Guard was encountered in the Quicksand Bog. Also, both half pendants were in the Pit of the Pendulum. * The Green Monkeys hold the record for having the most consecutive aired Temple Runs, with seven at the beginning of Season 3. Category:Teams Category:Green Monkeys Category:Characters